Warrior Cat Lemons!
by HornyWarriorCats
Summary: Rated M! Tom X Tom, She X She, Tom X She! OC's allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to write Warrior Cat lemons. I do TomXTom and SheXShe. I do accept requests with OC's. So please request me; I would love to start writing! *Note* Please do not request too much rape. I'm not really into the genre and I'm bad at writing rape. *Note* Rated M! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR YOU DO NOT LIKE IT!** **Please fill out this form for requests!**

_Love, Lust, Or Rape?:_

_Cat 1(Name and Gender):_

_Cat 2(Name and Gender): (Add cats and numbers if more than two)_

_Cat 1 looks:_

_Cat 2 looks:_

_Any Clans/Tribes?:_

**Alright! Well, once I get requests, I will start writing! See you guys!  
**


	2. Leafpool X Jaypaw

**This is a lust lemon! Leafpool and Jaypaw. Enjoy. :3**

Jaypaw touched his nose to the starry and crisp pool, as did the other medicine cats. This time he awoke in Leafpool's dream. He heard a groaning sound, so he peered through some bushes, seeing Leafpool bouncing up and down on a twig slick with her pre-cum. Jaypaw watched, eyes slightly wide, his member beginning to poke out of his sheath. He remembered when he caught Lionblaze and Hollyleaf mating one day. He remembered the positions the were in, and he sat down, watching his mentor pump the stick into her plump and dripping core. Jaypaw began playfully touching his hard and erect member.

A few minutes later, the moaning had stopped for a little. Jaypaw blinked in confusion, he looked up, seeing Leafpool looking at him with a glint in her eyes. She leaned forward, her core toward him, and she turned her head so she could see him. She narrowed her eyes lustfully and began pumping her thick tail into her pussy, becoming slick with her juices. She played with herself in front of her apprentice as he began to drip some pre-cum. She moaned loudly, yowling after a moment as she pulled out her tail, her juices flying everywhere. Her eyes were closed, panting.

Jayfeather stood while she wasn't paying attention, walking to his mentor. Her core lay a mouse-length in front of his nose. He bent down and licked the grass, moaning at the salty taste. He instantly began licking his mentor's pussy, her eyes shooting open and her moaning. She pulled away from him for a second, lying on her back and revealing her pussy, more exposed. Jaypaw began nibbling and sucking her pussy with squelching sounds, which turned them both on. Jaypaw reached back and began stroking his member, while Leafpool pumped into her tail-hole with her tail.

Jaypaw stopped eating out Leafpool, and straddled himself above her. He began to pump into the she-cat. With every thrust came a louder moan from the she-cat, as she began slamming her hips against Jaypaw's waist. Jaypaw moaned. He was surprised on how tight she was. He pumped endlessly into her, yowling as he shot a load of warm, sticky white cum into her hole. he balanced himself at her tail-hole, not touching, making Leafpool whine as her holes got cold.

"Talk dirty to me." Jaypaw ordered. Leafpool purred with arousal. "Oh Jaypaw, I love how you're fucking your helpless mentor. Come into me Jaypaw, fill me with your seed! Make me have your kits!" Leafpool screeched with pleasure as Jaypaw slammed into her hole. They both moaned in ecstasy, Jaypaw already shooting another load into his mentor. They fucked once more, Jaypaw shooting a total of three loads into her. Leafpool had finished off with an amazing blowjob; Jaypaw still wet from her core and mouth. They both awoke, connected to each other with Jaypaw's member inside her. Leafpool slowly pumped against him. "So we did for real." She purred.

**I hope you guys liked it! Send in those requests!**


	3. Poppydawn X Bluetail

**This is a She X She lemon! Requested by xxSandystarxx! Thank you for the reviews so far, and I will try to right this one** a** bit longer. :3**

Poppydawn gazed around WindClan's camp, spotting her love Bluetail, crouched over the fresh-kill pile. Poppydawn trotted on over to Bluetail's shimmering tabby body. "Hey, Bluetail." Poppydawn mewed slightly quiet. Bluetail smiled up at her, finishing her bite from her slightly thin rabbit. "Do you want the rest?" Bluetail mewed. "I'm not too hungry anymore." She nudged the rabbit on over to the calico she-cat. "Thank you." Poppydawn purred.

Poppydawn finished, wrapping her tongue around her jaw. Bluetail couldn't help but be a little turned on. _Such a nice, long tongue... _Bluetail began to feel hot. She shook her head, the fantasy leaving as Bluetail's name was called. She trotted over to a small group. _Oh, a hunting patrol. _She sat down, eager to go out and get some fresh air.

_Maybe I can get rid of this heat, before it'_s _noticeable. _She thought to herself. She blinked her eyes as she heard the last cat's name be called. _Poppydawn. _She eagerly looked around the patrol. _It's even! That means we're doing hunting pairs! Fox-dung! _The patrol set out.

* * *

Once the patrol landed onto the quiet, open moorland, Owltalon sorted cats into groups. "Frogpelt and I will pair up, as for Lilywind with Lakepounce and Bluetail with Poppydawn." He nodded to the cats as they split.

Bluetail sheepishly glanced at Poppydawn. Poppydawn took her chance, snatching at the opportunity. "Do you love me?" She murmured. Bluetail looked up in shock. "Yes! Why would you even ask that? Do you doubt my feelings for you, Poppydawn?"

Poppydawn grinned. Her face felt hot. "Well, we never have much private time, and I've wanted to take our relationship to the next level." Poppydawn mewed.

There was silence only for a few seconds.

"What would that be?" Bluetail asked, curious. "I will show you." Poppydawn mewed. She trotted into a small round of bushes, Bluetail following.

Bluetail looked around. "What are we do-" Bluetail was cut off by Poppydawn licking her inner leg. "I've noticed you in heat, Bluetail.. I was just too shy to ask if you wanted to mate with me.." Bluetail turned, leveling her eyes with Poppydawn's. "I would love to mate with you, Poppydawn. I love you. Let's take our relationship to the next level." She purred.

Poppydawn purred. Poppydawn lied onto the ground, spreading her legs slowly, embarrassed. "You're swollen." Bluetail mewed. "Don't worry. I'll help." Bluetail touched her nose to Poppydawn's swollen and dripping core.

Poppydawn shivered with a sensation. Bluetail slowly rasped her scratchy tongue over her core, Poppydawn moaning and tearing her claws into the ground. Bluetail smiled, knowing the she-cat was enjoying it.

Bluetail repeated this process over and over, until finally, Poppydawn climaxed, her juice squirting Bluetail in the face. Bluetail slowly pumped her tongue in and out of Poppydawn's folds. "Oh Bluetail.." Bluetail heard Poppydawn moan.

Bluetail pulled out her tongue, now beginning to lie on her own back. She scooted forward until both of the she-cats' folds where dripping wet, only a whisker away from each other.

Poppydawn pushed forward, bucking her hips and grinding their cores together. Bluetail squeaked in surprise, followed by a loud, pleasurable moan. Bluetail let out another moan. _This is amazing.._

Poppydawn and Bluetail moaned and yowled, scissoring each other for another minute. Bluetail began to pump her tail into Poppydawn's tail-hole. Poppydawn moaned in both surprise and ecstasy. Poppydawn did the same to Bluetail, but pumping her tail much, much faster.

Both cats yowled loudly, as their juices soaked the opposite's core. Bluetail bucked her hips a couple more times, then breathing heavily on her back. She moaned as she felt a tongue rasp her soaking and throbbing folds. She looked down at Poppydawn, thrusting her tongue swiftly in and out of Bluetail's steaming pussy.

Bluetail moaned loudly as Poppydawn was now slurping and nibbling Bluetail's dripping wet pussy. Bluetail yowled as she twitched and orgasmed all over Poppydawn's muzzle.

Poppydawn licked her muzzle, satisfied. After a few moments, the cats returned to reality, quickly catching some prey to show they were hunting.

* * *

Poppyfrost and Bluetail padded in the back of the group, every once in a while, teasing and touching each other. They made it back to camp, dropping their prey on the pile. Bluetail licked Poppydawn's cheek lovingly. "I love you." She mewed twining tails. "I love you, too." Poppydawn replied, licking Bluetail's ear.

**I hope it was okay! This would have been up earlier, but I kept getting distracted. I hope you liked it, Sandystar! :3**


End file.
